


With My Mid-Youth Crisis All Said and Done

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, ep 43 spoilers, they're so in love it's dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: Based off of a chunk of Caleb and Joan's conversation from ep. 43. How I imagine it went down when Adam got accepted to Yale.





	With My Mid-Youth Crisis All Said and Done

**Author's Note:**

> when caleb was telling the Yale Story (as i've deemed it in my head) this whole thing flashed before my eyes and i had to write it
> 
> Also this is shorter than what I usually post to ao3 (sorry!) but I had to add to the tbs tag
> 
> Title from Jackie and Wilson by Hozier

Caleb's in Spanish 4, parsing his way through the relaxed conversation happening around him when he feels it. 

The colors - or rather, Color - slams into him all at once. Chirping Canary Yellow bleeds across his power's canvas, masking the oranges and blues and violets around him. 

It shoots through his veins like a sugar rush, travels to his brain like a brain freeze. And it almost scares the ever living shit out of him, because no one should be that excited for the paper Señora is talking about, but then that familiar teal signature makes its presence known around the rim and he has to mask a smile.

Ryan, one of their wide receivers, and the only of the football team aside from Caleb to stick with Spanish after their required three credits were achieved, quirks an eyebrow at him from where he sits next to him.

"Michaels," he hisses under his breath. "What's your deal?"

The thing about Ryan is that his voice naturally carries and he can't whisper to save his fucking life.

Señora, from the front of the class, gives him the look of _you've been with me for three and a half years, you know better than to use English during classroom time._ and he ducks his head, pink cheeks, Orange emotions.

"Lo siento, Señora," he calls to her.

She nods. "Gracias, Señor Bell."

It's only 20 minutes later, but it feels like it's been an eternity when the bell finally rings, signaling the end of class. Usually, he tries to stick around, make sure there aren't any extra credit assignments he can pick up, that kind of thing, but the moment the door's open he's out of there.

Caleb doesn't have Adam's whole time table memorized, but he knows the classes he has, so he at least has a rough estimate of where he's going as he makes his way down the halls.

AP English IV is on the other side of campus, and Caleb figures he can get there in time before Adam heads to the _other_ other side of campus to catch the bus. 

Even with all the shit he's done to keep in shape for football, it's a struggle.

He does get there in time, albeit he's panting. He skids around a corner before bursting into the rapidly dispersing throng of students that are still populating the hall.

With his extra height, he can see over those in front of him, and he finds that familiar head of tousled curls that he was running his fingers through gently that very morning in an effort to calm.

As if he can hear his footsteps, Adam's head snaps up from where he's shoving books in his backpack. His half wire-rimmed glasses are askew on his nose, and his dimples are going wild.

Caleb knows that Adam isn't atypical, but he swears sometimes that boy is magic the way one look can make his heart go as crazy as it does.

He picks up his pace, sliding past a couple hanging around another locker, and finally stands a few feet from his boyfriend.

He can't help the smile that graces his lips when Adam's grin softens.

"They emailed," Adam says, and his voice was at that just shy of being hoarse place that Caleb would've mistaken for sadness were it not for the Yellow dancing around them.

"And?" Caleb asks, even though he doesn't need to; but it's for Adam, so he can say it aloud.

"I got in, Caleb," he says with an awkward shoulder scrunch/not quite shrug thing and a couple tears slipping past his lids and this too wide grin that Caleb can't even deal with.

"To Yale," Caleb says, just to make sure.

"To Yale," Adam agrees.

Caleb can't stand it, he can't stand this space between them, because they're both grinning and their cheeks look like they're about to burst and Caleb can feel this laugh bubbling up in his throat because he's so happy-

He scoops Adam up in the biggest hug he can muster, and he feels his boyfriend's arms latch around his neck. 

"You're going to Yale, to _Yale_ , babe," he says into the shorter's neck, his own tears slipping through. "I'm so fucking proud of you."

And then Adam's laughing, he's laughing so brightly and his colors feel so _light_ and Caleb has only ever felt him this happy once before and he can't believe that their first kiss and this are on the same level, that he could inspire Yale acceptance levels of happiness. 

"I'm going to Yale." Adam laughs again and again and again and Caleb would do anything to keep hearing that laugh.

He tips his head back, pulling it away from Adam's quaking shoulder, and yells, "My boyfriend's going to Yale!" 

" _Caleb_ ," Adam says, but his voice is gentle and joking and too thrilled to care all at once.

"Hell yeah! Congrats!" someone shouts from the other end of the hall, and the two boys lock eyes before dissolving into another fit of laughter. 

They have to hold one another up, arms slung around torsos and hands gripping hips, but it's the best Caleb's felt in a while, and the same can be said for Adam, too.

Finally, after they manage to quite each other down, they're stood in the conpletely empty hall, still holding one another. Soft Pink is curling around them, sliding across a background of newly forming Their Green. 

"I really am proud of you, like, so proud," Caleb says, his voice growing softer as his hand comes up to brush Adam's cheek affectionately.

He can feel the embarrassed heat under his fingers, see it in a spiky Orange around them, but Adam's smile is content. "Thank you," he mumbles, pressing his forehead against Caleb's. "For everything you've done and everything you've been to me and everything you've loved me through."

And Caleb knows what that means. Because as happy as they are they seem to go through so much shit and somehow still manage to come out on the other side so full of love that it's ridiculous.

"Hey, of course; I wouldn't want it any other way."

Adam presses their lips together at that, and Caleb's hand comes up to sweetly brush at the curls on his temples. Adam's hands are tight where they rest, one on his hip and the other on his side by his ribs, and something about the warmth of the contact makes Caleb feel like never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed when I write caleb-pov stuff it gets super rambly and run-on-y and idk why but i really like that?
> 
> anyway find me on tumblr @luluthelich and come cry with me abt this show


End file.
